White Dresses
by WhimsicallyAwkward
Summary: Anna Latham is doing something she never thought she'd do, especially the last three years. Getting married. To the man who saved her from the torture she endured. The man who she followed up a mountain, and came to love. And she has Sage to help her along the way. One-shot.


**Title: Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

**Author: Whimsically Awkward**

**Summary: Anna Latham is doing something she'd never imagined she'd do, especially the past three years. Getting married. To the man who saved her from the torture she endured. The man who she followed up a mountain and came to love. And she has Sage to help her along the way. **

**Beta: Nope, no beta. So if you see any minor mistakes, please take pity and don't send me hate mail.**

**A/N: Another one-shot for the Alpha and Omega world. To my readers of Scattered Thoughts, I'm working on my next installment.**

* * *

Sage's eyes were sparkling as she tugged on Anna's arm.

"All right, here it is! This is the place that I was telling you about! Isn't it wonderful? Oh, when I'm married, I'm getting my dress from here."

Anna looked into the store window, and smiled. It _was _nice. There was a beautiful - if overly extravagant - dress on display. It wasn't the largest store, but looking past the display items, Anna saw that the room was jammed-pack with white.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Sage, utterly oblivious and always relentless, dragged Anna into the store.

It was quaint, and welcoming with its warm wooded floors. Smiling workers were helping blushing brides find their dream dresses.

The little bell jingled when Sage pushed open the door, her beautiful and flamboyant self drawing eyes immediately.

Charles would have said it was her dominance, but Anna thought it was more to do with her beauty and boldness.

A small smile lit Anna's face as she thought of Charles. Sage had knocked - more like pounded - on their door early that morning, and Charles had been disgruntled as Sage dragged his mate away. When Sage turned though, he hugged Anna warmly. With her face buried in his shoulder, Anna had once again been struck by how good he smelled.

Anna's smile grew a little bigger as her butterflies began settling.

By this time the next day Anna would be married. She would be Mrs. Charles Cornick. And, she admitted to herself with a grin, that sounded pretty darn good.

She was ready to marry him. Charles Cornick who had strode into her life and saved her from her living hell. Who was patient with her as - even today - she struggled to fight past her fear. Who held her when she needed to be held, and was with her when she woke up. The man whom she loved.

Relaxing even further, Anna smiled at the woman rushing forward to meet them.

She was tall, and ribbon slim with short choppy blonde hair falling around her shoulders. She met Sage eye to eye, and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in ages, girl! Thought you'd found a new place to go to. Anyway, Welcome to All Things Bridal. Who's the lucky woman? Wait no, let me guess."

Her eyes slid up and down Sage, who waited patiently, before turning to Anna. The second they landed on her, the woman nodded.

"Yes, yes. It's you isn't it, darling? I can just tell. Your glowing beautifully."

Anna nodded, feeling the heat creep into her cheeks.

"Well, welcome to my shop. I'm the owner/ manager, and hopefully I can help you find everything you need to make your big day beautiful. My name is Astrid, and yours?"

"Anna. Anna Latham."

"Well, nice to meet you Anna."

They shook hands and Astrid turned back to Sage.

"And you never told me you had a sister, so I'd guess that you're the Maid of Honor/best friend."

Sage, glitter clinging to her eyelashes, laughed.

"I'm her maid of honor, and hope to become her best friend."

Sage didn't have to say that she was Anna's only bridesmaid. And she was, because she was the only woman Anna knew here besides Leah - who wasn't exactly eager for Charles and Anna to get married. Or eager for Anna to be there at all.

And Anna didn't have to say that Sage was pretty much her best friend already.

Astrid linked her hand through Anna's, and tugged. Her mouth running ninety miles an hour.

"Okay, Anna. I won't let you leave here without your perfect dress. When's the wedding, darling?"

Anna tore her eyes from the walls of white, and met Astrid's green eyes. "Um, it's tomorrow."

Astrid's smile faltered for a second, before she nodded. "Then I'm definitely not letting you leave without the perfect dress."

She lead Anna and Sage into a hall of doors, with workers and brides bustling about. Astrid knocked sharply on one of the doors, before unlocking it and pulling the two women in.

The room was very open, with mirrors on one wall, and a couch on the other.

"Alright, ladies. Take a seat on the couch and we'll go over the basics."

Astrid pulled out a clipboard as Anna and Sage made themselves comfortable.

"Okay, Anna. What exactly are you looking for?"

Anna felt the butterflies again, and she struggled to think about what type of dress she wanted.

"I don't want anything too - well, too extravagant, I guess."

"Okay. Not to over the top. More simple?"

"Yes. It's a small, simple wedding, so the dress needs to fit in."

Astrid's hand was flying over the clipboard, with the sound of the pencil scratching.

"Okay. Any preferences about style?"

Anna had no idea, and her cluelessness must have shown on her face, because Astrid chuckled. "Such as, do you like mermaid, ball gown, strapless?"

"Oh."

Anna thought. "No ball gown. And, I think strapless would be good."

Astrid nodded along, hand still flying. "What about fabrics, or details? Do you like lace, or ruching?"

"I'm not big on lace."

Astrid nodded, before glancing at Sage, who was just barely managing to hold her thoughts in.

Astrid, smiling, said, "What would you like to see her in Sage?"

Sage looked at Anna questioningly, and when she nodded, bounced forward.

"Well, our Anna here would do best in something that isn't very flashy. Very simple, in an elegant way. I see her doing fine in strapless, but if you go for strapless, make it sweetheart."

Sage looked at Anna, narrowing her eyes in consideration. "I also think it would be beautiful to have narrow straps, with a somewhat deep cut. Anna has the shape to pull that off."

Anna, amused, went willingly forward when Sage pulled her to her. Sage gestured towards Anna's torso. "If you could find something with a little bit of beading under her bust line?"

Astrid wrote fiercely. "Yes, I think that would be lovely. Very elegant. What do you think Anna, darling? It's your dress."

Anna didn't know how to tell Astrid that she really didn't know quite what she and Sage were talking about, or what the dress would look like. But she knew that she trusted Sage, and her eye for fashion, so Anna said, "Yes, that sounds beautiful."

Sage grinned. "At this shop, with Astrid and I to help you? You can't go wrong."

Astrid agreed.

"Okay ladies, I'm going to go pull some dresses, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Astrid was almost out the door when Sage lunged forward. "Oh, and Astrid? If you could find something that shows off her waist line?"

Astrid smiled. "Of course."

When she was gone, Anna let out a deep breath, rubbing her palms on her jeans. Sage turned to her, smiling. "How much of that wedding dress speak did you understand?"

"Slim to none. I don't know what the heck you're putting me in. I just hope that I'm not wrong in trusting you're judgment."

Sage grinned wickedly. "You'll never go wrong with me."

Anna laughed, scooting over a bit as Sage sat back down. "Sage? How do you know Astrid?"

Sage shrugged. "Like I said, this is my absolute favorite bridal shop. And I'm kind of the self-appointed bridesmaid to every wedding within the pack. I take the girls to get their dress, and they, in thanks, let me stand next to them in the ceremony. So, I've been here several times."

Anna frowned playfully. "Oh. So I have to let you be in the ceremony?"

Sage laughed loudly, bumping shoulders with Anna lightly. "Shut up. In case you've forgotten you already asked me to be Maid of Honor, so you have to got through the horror of letting me participate in the wedding."

"Oh, I couldn't imagine it without you."

Astrid swung back in, with what must have been five bagged dresses.

Anna stood reflexively, taking in all the white with wide eyes.

"Wow."

Astrid chuckled. "Oh, I know, darling. Don't feel overwhelmed. If I've nailed what you're looking for, you hopefully won't have to try on very many dresses."

With the combined force of Sage and Astrid, they had Anna in the first dress in only minutes.

It was strapless, ruching to one side, and draping the rest of the way to the floor.

Anna thought it was pretty. She turned, looking at it from all angles.

"Well, your thoughts, Anna?"

"It's - it's pretty. I like the…what do you call it, ruching?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes, ruching."

Astrid ran her hand along Anna's stomach. "It shows off your flat tummy, but it's not the best for emphasizing your small waist."

Sage came in from the other side. Lifting the dress. "That's what I was noticing," Sage dropped the fabric, "I don't like it all that much, but what do you think Anna?"

Anna stared in the mirror, and tried to imagine walking down the aisle in it.

"No. It's nice, but no."

Astrid was already working on the straps. "If it's not your dress, it's not your dress. We have plenty of others to try."

The next one was strapless too, sweetheart neckline, and a sheer bodice.

Anna immediately shook her head. "No. I don't like the see through material."

Astrid nodded seriously. "Okay, so no sheer material. See, this is progress." She smiled confidently.

Dress number three was a satin material, very simple. Thin straps, and a deep neckline, pulling in below her breasts before flowing to the floor.

Sage smiled. "I like it."

Anna ran her hands down the material. "It's really beautiful, and comfortable, which is a plus."

Astrid spoke, "What about it do you like, and what do you dislike?"

Anna frowned. "I like the straps. And I like how the bottom is very simple, and flowy. I don't like how much my breasts are exposed."

Sage giggled, "That's one of your best assets Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but there is too little material over them. The deep neckline is fine, but I don't want my boobs to be falling out."

Sage considered, "You have a point," she turned to Astrid, "But I think we've hit something with the straps."

Astrid was scrunching her eyebrows together, and humming under her breath. "I'm getting somewhere. Okay, try this one on."

She pulled the fourth dress out.

Anna slipped into it, and looked into the mirror.

It had off the shoulder sleeves, with a patch of beading beneath her Anna's bust line. The ruching led towards the patch.

Astrid ran her hand's over the patch. "Okay, what do you think about that design? The bit of beading with the ruching gathered at it?

"I like that. It's nice, but I really don't like the bottom. Or the sleeves."

Astrid nodded, her eyes bright. "But you like the beading?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I think I might know what you're perfect dress is."

Astrid stood there, satisfied, until Sage raised her eyebrow. "Well? Let's see this perfect dress!"

Astrid tore from the room, mumbling 'genius' under her breath. Anna shuffled awkwardly in the heavy dress, and Sage laughed, beginning to help her out of it.

* * *

"Oh."

"Oh my."

Astrid smiled a mile wide. "You look absolutely stunning, darling! Oh, I just knew this was a good one."

Anna smiled softly, looking at herself from every angle in the mirror. It was very simple, elegant, and she felt beautiful in it.

Sage was clapping her hands together, her eyes wide. "It's perfect, Anna. Charles will just die when he sees you."

Anna's heart was warm, and she was so happy. She laughed, and cried a bit. "You think?"

"Oh, I know, girl."

Astrid spun triumphantly. "So this is your dress?"

Anna nodded. "This is my dress."

Astrid grinned. "Good. Because this dress is almost perfect for you. It needs absolutely no alterations, except for a small hemming job, which we can have done in less than two hours."

Sage sighed happily. "We'll let you take measurements, and then we'll go pick out my dress and get us something to eat. Then we'll come back to pick it up."

Astrid nodded. "Sounds great. Oh, and Sage? Next time you're here, it better be for _your_ wedding! I just can't wait until I can help you find your dress."

Sage laughed, and Anna glowed.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, found them in Sage's car on the highway. Two dresses, and Chinese takeout accompanying them.

Anna leaned back in her seat, stretching her legs. "Ooh, my feet hurt."

Sage reached out without taking her eyes off the road, and flicked Anna on the nose. "That's a sign of accomplishment. Means we had a successful trip."

"We did, didn't we?"

"We certainly did."

Anna closed her eyes, exhaustion weighing in. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Sage smiled at her. "Get some sleep, Mrs. Cornick."

Anna startled at the title, the smiled, more warmth rolling through her. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Anna Latham - soon to be Cornick - was sitting in the backroom of the chapel. Sage was behind her, styling her hair with quick, practiced movements, and another werewolf lady who said her name was Kim, was quietly and efficiently doing Anna's make-up.

Anna herself was just working on her breathing.

She was about to be married. To Charles Cornick. She couldn't help but smile. She wanted to be married to Charles.

She could feel him in their bond. The bond was mostly shut down, but she could _feel_ him. He was not more than twenty feet away, in the chapel with the growing crowd.

Anna linked her fingers together, breathing deeply.

"Ready?" That was Sage, who met her eyes in the mirror and smiled softly.

Anna breathed out a laugh. "Yeah."

Sage leaned over, lightly running her hands over Anna's hair. "I must say that I like you more than I ever thought I would. And I think that you're perfect for Charlie."

She grinned, "And, you're very beautiful, too."

Anna felt her eyes water, but managed to contain it, laughing instead.

"Thank you. I'm going to try to keep Charles on his toes," she grinned, "But, _I _must say, that you are very beautiful. Especially in that dress."

Sage was rocking a fire red, silk dress. Very simple, falling gracefully over her hips.

It fit her great, matching with her red nails, and the ruby pendant she had rested in the hallow of her throat.

Her long hair was pulled up, a few strands escaping around her face. Her usual glitter - red now - coated her eyelids, and sprinkled around her cheekbones.

She was beautiful, but she shook her head, smiling.

"Anna, baby, you haven't seen yourself. No one will be able to take their eyes off of you."

Anna doubted.

Kim, crouched in front of her, said, "Close your eyes, please."

Anna did so.

Kim was nice, she thought. She'd come in, pulled her beauty tools out of her bag, and set to work. She hadn't said much, but she'd smiled at Anna, humming her agreement when Sage called Anna beautiful.

She barely met Anna's eyes though. And when she did, she dropped her eyes shortly after.

Anna didn't understand this, because from what she could see, Kim was dominant. Not very strongly, but dominant still. Anna found it odd that she was acting so submissively with an Omega.

"You can open them again."

Anna fluttered her eyes open, and found both Kim and Sage crouched in front of her, their eyes searching her face.

They glanced at each other, before nodding and smiling.

Kim spoke softly, meeting Anna's eyes momentarily. "You're beautiful, dear."

"Thank you."

Kim nodded, standing and turning. She started gathering together her tools. "If you're done with me, I'll go find my husband, and get a seat."

"Yes, we'll be ready to start in about five minutes, so you better go find Jasper."

Kim disappeared, joining the sanctuary that was loud with conversation. Anna knew that if she spoke normally, no one from within that room would be able to hear her.

Before she could say anything, Sage spoke.

"Kim's husband is one of the oldest wolves here, and he started to struggle with that age a few years back. He had somewhat of a breakdown, and they've been here ever since. He's one of those wolves that with your omega powers, you'll help live longer lives. She's very eager for you too officially join the pack."

Anna, feeling overwhelmed with emotion, didn't say anything for a moment. Just looked back at Sage, until, "I can't wait until I can help her husband, and others like him."

After a moment, Anna added, "Kim's dominant, right?"

"Yes. She's fairly dominant. But she takes her place from Jasper, and he's pretty far up in the ranks."

Anna nodded. "So why does she drop her eyes when our eyes meet?"

Sage blinked, and laughed softly. "Oh, was that freaking you out? Well, she knows - through pack knowledge - that while you aren't married to Charlie yet, you _are_ his mate. And a woman takes her place from her mate. You're mate is _very_ dominant, and _very _dangerous. She's just over-cautious. She'll get better about that, as she gets to know you. _If_ she gets to know you."

"That makes sense. Although, I do hope she eventually acknowledges that I'm an omega and she doesn't need to constantly drop her eyes."

Sage smiled softly, before jumping up. "Okay, enough of that. I'm sure Charlie is getting anxious. Now, you're hair and make-up is done, but don't look into the mirror until I get you in the dress."

Anna let Sage pull her up. The dress was hanging on the wall by the door. Beautiful and flowing.

Sage unzipped it, held it out for Anna to step in.

Anna did, and the sound of it zipping up fell over her ears like a finality.

Sage's hands on her shoulders gently turned her. Sage ran her eyes up and down Anna, before sighing dreamily.

"You're gorgeous. Charlie won't know what to do."

Anna tried to go to the mirror, but Sage stopped her.

"Hold on. One more thing. Now, the clip I put in your hair was my grandmothers and it's over 100 years old, so that constitutes as something borrowed, _and_ something old. Your dress is your something new."

Sage turned away, rustling through her purse until she brought out a rectangular box. She stepped before Anna.

"Remember when I snuck away for about fifteen minutes? Well, this is what I was doing. It's my wedding gift to you, and I was hoping you would use it for your something blue."

She handed Anna the box, and Anna - holding her breath - opened it.

"Oh…oh, it's lovely."

It was a pale blue diamond, about as wide as Anna's pinkie finger. It was shaped like a tear drop, outlined in silver lining. It was beautiful, and accompanied by a delicate, silver chain.

Anna's eyes watered again.

"Oh, Sage. Thank you. Thank you so much. You've taken it upon yourself to make sure I have a proper, beautiful wedding, and I don't know what to say."

Sage lifted the necklace, gesturing for Anna to bare her neck.

"Then don't say anything. Just go get married."

Anna felt the necklace settle on her chest, and she walked carefully over to the mirror.

In the reflective glass, Anna found a girl, who shined as bright as a candle flame.

Her hair was loose, voluminous and curled. One side of whiskey-colored locks was pinned back by a narrow clip. It was made of a pattern of intricately woven diamonds.

Kim had done her make-up expertly. Emphasizing Anna's natural beauty. Flashing her eyes, cheekbones, and lips.

The dress was…well, the dress was perfect. Paired with the accessories and make-up, it was even better.

Slender straps, and a deep cut. But, like Anna wanted, her breasts weren't falling out the sides.

There was a patch of beading below her bust line, and it was at this point that the ruching of the dress over her torso, gathered. Directly below the beading, the dress fell loosely. Falling over Anna's hips.

Anna had loved the dress from the moment she put it on, and now she was ready to be married in it.

"I'm going to go tell them that we're ready to start, and when I come back, you'll walk down the aisle."

Then Sage left, leaving Anna still smiling into the mirror.

* * *

When Anna left the room, her father was waiting outside the doors to the sanctuary.

He was just as tall, and skinny as he had been the last time Anna saw him, several years ago. A little bit more stooped, a little more gray in his hair.

He was tugging on his suit sleeves, and shifting uncomfortably. He looked up when the door shut behind Anna.

He dad blinked, and blinked again, before tears leaked from his eyes and he said, "You're beautiful, Anna."

He said it like he hadn't not seen his daughter in years. As if she hadn't stormed out on him, and her brother, and her brother's wife at dinner.

And Anna, at seeing him, and his tears, cried. Cried in happiness, and in sorrow. She reached out and hugged him tightly, whispering, "I'm sorry."

"Now, now. None of that. You've got an aisle to walk down, baby-girl."

He handed her a tissue, wiping away her tears, but more were leaking out. He gave up, taking Anna's arm.

"Are you ready Anna?"

Anna thought about it. About her life. From diapers, to college, to Jason chasing her in the woods. Thought about the awful years spent in Leo's pack, and of the wonder when Charles swooped in. She thought about the trip up the mountain with Charles, and the peace they've had since.

"Yes. I'm ready."

Sage walked out first. Anna listened to her slow, steady steps.

Then The Wedding March started, and Anna grasped her father's arm tighter, turning the corner to face the sanctuary.

The room was full, everyone from the pack bursting the walls open. But Anna barely noticed them. Looking straight to the front.

Charles was standing tall, his hands grasped together. He was looking at her directly, but as usual in public, not showing any emotions.

But Anna _knew_ him. Knew the light in his eyes, the contained smile in the strain around his lips.

And she felt the warmth through the bond.

She didn't think she could tear her eyes from him, but she wanted to _know, _so she looked next to him.

There was Samuel, and Bran. Standing strong as well, smiling down the aisle.

And next to them, as tall as their father, was Anna's brother.

He met her gaze levelly, and smiled a mile wide.

He mouthed, "Hey, sis," before smiling again.

And that was all Anna could take before the water works started up again in full. She reached Charles, and her vision was blurry, but she didn't care. Her father handed her hand to Charles, and she clasped his fingers tightly.

They exchanged their rings, their vows, and the minister stopped momentarily to hand her a handkerchief. She laughed, and still cried.

And when they were pronounced husband and wife, Anna pulled Charles to her. Kissing him fiercely - if momentarily.

Charles whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful Mrs. Cornick."

And Anna smiled even wider.

* * *

_()_

_()_

_()_

_A/N: Well, now that you've read those many words...tell me what you think!_

_Things to cover are, firstly, Anna's dress. I spent about an hour surfing the internet for a picture of a dress that I really like for Anna, and I finally, finally found one. And I can't get it to let me post the link to the dress, but I'll try to put it on my profile._

_And the definition of ruching, for those who don't know dresses or wach Say Yes to the Dress religiously, like I do_

_**Ruching** - decorative edges of gathered, pleated, or frilled fabric_

_Please don't favorite without reviewing!_


End file.
